Square
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: What happens when Kakeru expresses his feelings for Yuki? What happens if Yuki accepts?


Anonymous Saru: well this story's been buggin to be written :D ...

Manabe: yesh it has! Right Yun-Yun??

Yuki: ... Kanae just give out the stuff the readers need so they know what they're reading... (_Exasperated sigh)_

Anonymous Saru: Oh right! Thanks yun-kun! I would've forgotten

**SPOLIER!: **Well I'd have to say yeah, it'd be a huge arse spoiler if you watched the anime...coz they already ended without introducing Manabe-kun; _AND_ its **semi**-spoiler for those who haven't read the end of Furuba..._ (I haven't myself but someone told me what happens...and if it isn't his sissy then...oh well I'll edit it to make it say Tohru or something...XD)_

**Parings:** (KakeYuki) && a tiny hint of (YukiMachi)

**Series: **Furuba...aka Fruits Basket one of my very first fav anime series :D

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai! If you have a problem wiff tat...then read sumthin else XD

**Disclaimers:** I sadly don't own Furuba (Natsuki Takaya does!!) ...if I did...well...lets say it wouldn't be so _yuki centric_...Akito wouldn't be a bitch _(literally)_, and...There'd be no Yuki...end of story

**Rating:** T (wow one fic that didn't go horribly wrong in yaoi XD)

**EXTRA INFO:** well this is my very first attempt in messing with pov's...so please be patient :D (_Nervous giggle)_  
**Anonymous Saru side note:** tech. this was my first story writing, but CmiyC (Catch me if you Can) got published first...and was really the last story that came to my mind...if this story gets many reviews pleading to be a sequel then I'll write one :D, other then that I'm content in keeping this a happy one shot

**Why Square??:** Well I don't know I needed a title and miyou (**mentaru**) gave me one (since she's good at that stuff) and now thinking about it, its more like a love square...instead of triangle...with the whole mentioning of YukiTohru, Haruyuki, YukiMachi, and then KakeYuki

_A.S. p.s. ...I hate Yuki...I'm only doing this story coz I luff Manabe so much...that and I luff that paring...hehe (FYI...I do the same thing for naruto...I hate sasuke...but I luff sasunaru...go figure ne?)_

**- - -Square- - -**

"YUUUUKI-SENPAI!!!" Naohito screeched causing everyone in the "School Defense Force" room to turn around.

"What is it Nao-kun? Do you have to be so..._LOUD_?!?" Kimi asked. Naohito jabbed a finger accusingly to his left.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking at Naohito-san?" Yuki, the "School Defense Force" president asked.

That was it...that one remark sent Naohito's temper sky-rocketing. "Well...If...You...Look..._Behind_...Me..._THEN..._You'd..._Understand_...!" Everyone looked behind him, and into the closet to see Kakeru Manabe sleeping on the couch.

Machi went back to organizing papers that were still on the ground from this morning. Kimi turned around and busied herself with helping out Machi with the papers. Nao was walking to the door; he had had enough of today, and was calling it quits. Leaving Yuki to deal with the sleeping vice president.

This wasn't going to be easy; he knew Manabe slept like a rock, even when he was over at his girlfriend's house. That's right, Machi and Yuki have been an item for a while...after all Kyo got Tohru, Yuki didn't really _love_ Tohru. Sure she was a great friend. But after Kyo told her that he liked her, things just weren't the same.

But anywho, Machi was a better find for him anyway. She's just, or more like _was_; just like him in many ways. It even delighted Manabe too. Or so it would seem...

Yuki let out an exasperated sigh as he got to his feet and walked over towards the sleeping vice president.

Manabe was sound asleep, using his arm as a pillow. A closer look at him, Yuki noticed something different then what he usually did. Something different then the way he would always look at Machi.

Manabe looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, pretty interesting that he's normally calm when he's sleeping; it's a different side from his loud...obnoxious ways.

Manabe cracked an eye open and looked up at Yuki, "Ya know it's rude to stare Yun-Yun-kun..."

Yuki felt his face grow red, it was embarrassing enough that he was practically staring at Manabe, but getting caught was a totally different thing. "Awww Yun-Yun's staring at me! Awww I'm touched really!" Manabe said sarcastically.

"Kakeru if you'd like to be locked in this closet I'd advise you to shut up..." Yuki trailed off as he looked at what Manabe was doing. Manabe was standing and stretching, which made his shirt rise only a few inches; showing off his slight visible happy trail.

Yuki didn't know why he was staring, or more importantly why he even cared to look at Manabe. But whatever it was he wished it would end...and some time soon too.

"Yun-kun it's rude to stare—" Manabe said as he was cut off by Kimi. "—Ne Yuki-kun me and Machi are going now! We've this _project_ we must complete for health class!"

Yuki and Manabe stared blankly at the two of them, both thinking: 'since when did they have health together??'

Manabe looked from Kimi to his sister Machi and smiled goofily. "Sure, just don't do anything illegal!" Yuki on the other hand sighed, "Are you guys finished with the paperwork??" Yuki asked looking at both the two girls nod. "Okay...Do your best on the project Kimi, Machi."

"Okay Yuki-kun!" Kimi exclaimed and with that she rushed Machi out of the Student Council room.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Down the hallway earshot away from the Student Council room Kimi whispered nervously to Machi, "Do you think it'll work???"

Machi looked at Kimi, "Knowing my bone headed brother he'll manage to tell Yuki-san something—"

"—But are _you_ sure you're okay with this Machi? I mean its Yuki-kun and all...he still is _your _boyfriend after all..." Kimi said cutting into Machi's statement.

Machi looked up at Kimi and studied her face before giving Kimi her final answer. "Yes Kimi-san...I'm over it...I mean I was stunned that Kakeru-nii didn't tell me before I accepted Yuki-san's feelings, it would've made it so much better..." Machi trailed off.

Kimi smiled, "KYAA! Oh this is exciting!!! Who knew Manabe-kun loved Yun-Yun!?" Kimi squealed in joy.

"Who likes who???" Kyo cut in overhearing Kimi and Machi's conversation. Machi and Kimi froze, looking over at Kyo, Tohru, Hatsuharu and Momiji.

"It's nothing..." Machi stated, and with that she grabbed Kimi's hand and walked off towards the Student Council room to watch the events unfold.

- - - S. C. Room - - -

**Manabe's POV**

_Well this is completely different...I always thought Kimi and Machi were in different classes? Oh well! Whatever gets me closer to Yun—wait! I shouldn't think that! He's my sister's effing boyfriend! I could end up hurting Machi again...and I don't want that to happen...I've hurt her enough..._Ithought.

"Kakeru-san? Are you okay?" Yuki asked. "Huh?" I stated dumbly. _I'm such a fool..._ "No...I mean Yea! I mean..." I stumbled out. I didn't want to let _him_ know that I like him. _He'd probably call me a fag or something...and I would end up hurting Machi too..._I thought again.

"Kakeru-san...you sure you're alright? You look pale...I mean you were alright a few minutes ago, but now you're pale do you feel alright?" Yuki said putting his hand against my head to check my temperature.

_All I want is _you _Yuki-kun..._I thought again. It's pretty stupid. I've been crushing on Yun-Yun for a while...I mean I always knew he was pretty...why would he have a fan club if he wasn't ne? So I thought nothing of it when I was talking to Takei... But my first impression on Yun-Yun was...totally different. He...he has...such a girlish figure, such soft hair, luscious lips, delicate fingers...

I sighed, really am I that pathetic? It certainly seems so...

"Eru...Kakeru...Earth to Kakeru." Yuki said waving his hand infront of my face; I guess he hoped it would bring me back from thought. I guess he was right? "Hnn?" I answered lazily, trying to get images of Yuki half-naked out of my head.

_I wonder if he has a pale body all around...boy would I _love_ to see that..._ I thought again, absentmindedly looking Yuki up and down.

**Yuki's POV**

_What is he doing? Is he...checking me out??_ I thought desperately hoping to come up with a valid answer why Kakeru-san was looking at me like that. _Maybe he likes you?_ A corner of my mind thought but I instantly knew he wouldn't, he's Kakeru Manabe after all, my girl friends brother! _But you never know? I mean he could just be _acting_ so you and his sister wouldn't notice_... Oh shhh! I thought getting rid of a few images of Kakeru out of my head.

I looked down at my feet for a moment then looked back up into his eyes, I know I shouldn't have done that, Gure-san and Nii-san told me so many countless times, not to look anyone in the eye, if you did then it would be hard to look away. Bah! Stupid older men...who knew that _this piece of information would be handy_?? I thought as I laughed nervously. Hell what was I supposed to do? Play it off?

As I looked at Kakeru, this time just looking I noticed a few things, the way he had wrinkles on his cheeks from smiling too much. His soft hair, warm eyes...warm friendly eyes.

I guess that's what got me into telling him everything...all what Kaa-san did to me, what Akito did to me...everything...even to that stupid cat Kyo. I can't believe I told him the truth too...after all he said _'"I'm stupid so if you just make something up, I won't know the difference..."'_ I thought as I sighed again closing my eyes, trying to think of what to say next.

Before I could open my eyes I felt my body being shoved to the wall. I cringed when my back slammed into the hard wall, but it was also fascinating if it was Kakeru who was doing this.

I cracked open an eye slightly just to make sure that it was_ actually_ Kakeru and not anyone of my fan club members, but all I managed to see was cloth from a shirt; somehow knowing that it was Kakeru.

I could feel Kakeru's hot breath against my ear, it felt so...relaxing, so...numbing. I wanted more, like the selfish person I am. Kakeru seeming to understand my body language gave me more, as his mouth met my earlobe. His arms were resting around my neck; slightly fingering the ends of my hair.

Kakeru's mouth worked its wonders on my ear, softly sucking on it and biting it; he trailed downward and met my cheekbone and started sucking on that; his tongue lightly drawing circles on it. Until his mouth met my mouth.

God does he know how to kiss.

The kiss started out innocently, his lips lightly touching mine. It grew more passionate when he nipped the bottom of my lip to gain entrance into my mouth, that's where it began to fly. His tongue swirled around mine in a daze, as one of his arms slid down to the small square of my back to pull me closer; the other hand was nestled in my hair.

I greedily welcomed the kiss, as my hands flew into his hair to pull him closer to me; damn I never realized how taller he was then me until now...

As fast as the kiss was started it ended as Kakeru pulled away sharply and looked at me with utter horror upon his face. Horror and regret were playing upon his face as he stepped away from me and ran out of the closet and out the Student Council room. _(A.S. kekeke does that mean he's actually **coming** out of the closet?? Kekeke)_

It pained even _me _to see him look like that... If I knew what would happen in the after affect then I wouldn't have accepted the kiss, but I did nothing to stop him. I didn't push him away; I didn't put up a fight as he slammed me against the wall. It's my fault he looked so pained. And it hurts...

**Manabe's POV**

_GOD! I'M SUCH A COMPLETE ASSHOLE! AN EFFING MORON! GOD! I JUST HURT THE TWO PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!_ I yelled in my head as I ran into the bathroom and into a stall to think things through.

_Yuki has a girlfriend! His girlfriend just so happens to be _my_ sister! God I'm such an idiot. I never think things through!_ I thought as I sat on the stall grabbing my hair out of frustration.

"What will I tell Machi? She'll hate me for life..." I said to nobody in particular. But that nobody seemed to answer back, "Don't worry..." I looked up quickly drying my eyes and opened the stall's door. "Waah?" I answered dumbly, looking up to see Hatsuharu. _Hey isn't that Yuki's cousin? Er..._one_ of Yuki's cousins'..._ I thought; while Hatsuharu on the other hand put a finger to his lips.

"We ran into Machi and KimiKimi, they seemed to be talking about you and Yuki...and that Machi wouldn't mind something...I don't know the only thing I actually got was that she wouldn't be mad at you." Hatsuharu said as he walked out of the bathroom leaving Manabe alone.

- - - S. C. Room - - -

**Yuki's POV **

"Ki...Yu... Yuki..." A soft voice called out from outside the closet. I turned around with disappointment in my eyes, to see Tohru. "Oh hi Honda-san." I said plainly; wishing it was Kakeru-san instead. Tohru seemed to since the sadness upon me and hugged me gently. "Yuki-san whats wrong...you never act like this before. What happened?" Tohru asked as she dragged me over to the couch and sat me down.

"It's...nothing...really...don't worry Honda-san..." I mumbled hoping she would leave me alone at that.

Tohru looked down pretty much saddened by my words; and softly mumbled, "Is this the guy that called you a girl?"

I looked up right at her and blushed. Like the "little girl" I am. Tohru looked up at me waiting upon my answer; she smiled. "_So it _is_ the boy you were talking about during the summer break._" I mumbled back a silent yes and blushed even deeper.

Tohru smiled and embraced me once again, "Don't worry Yuki-san; remember what I told you that day!" She said in a cheery way as she paused releasing me, "Of course there will be some challenges...but if you see them through...I'm pretty sure there will be fun adventures that will be awaiting for you! So don't give up now Yuki-san, you've come so far and I won't let you give up!" she said.

I looked down gloomily, "But what if I end up hurting people?!" I said pausing while looking down with grief in my eyes; remembering the pain I must have caused Kakeru, with the look he had in _his _eyes. "_I've already hurt somebody that meant a lot to me...and I don't want to do that to the other person either..._" Once hearing that Tohru looked down trying to figure things out...

"_He's in the bathroom..._" a voice called from the door of the closet that startled me and Tohru. "He's..._what_??" I asked dumbly, looking up at Hatsuharu.

All Haru did was put his forefinger against his lips as if he were "shushing" me. He repeated nothing and smiled, "You heard me Yuki..." I stared at Hatsuharu and blinked, finally realizing the godforsaken clue he gave me. _Kakeru! He's in the bathroom! I wouldn't have guessed that..._ I thought as I made my way to the door.

"Good luck Yuki-san!" Tohru said. "Yeah..." was all that came out of Haru's lips.

If I weren't out of the Student Council room for about two seconds Machi and Kimi came by. I don't know exactly what happened; I was half expecting Machi to slap me. But it seemed as if she knew...

Without realizing it, I touched my lips where Kakeru had kissed me from earlier that day. "M-Machi..." I stumbled out like a fool. Kimi looked from me to Machi while Machi looked down and sighed.

"Yuki...don't worry about it. I know. I know what happened. I've known for a while that you wanted somebody else. I'm not mad at you so please don't see this as that..." Machi paused as she studied my face. Kimi added her own worth too, "KimiKimi knew too!" I looked from the two of them...pretty much appalled.

Machi smiled, "Don't worry. I don't hate you; you were a good boyfriend I could ask for. But I know you're heart goes towards my brother. If you go for him then go. Cease both of your pain, please. The only thing I don't want to see is pain from you two." Machi said. Boy that woman sure knows how to make the pain go all away, but so does her brother. I sighed feeling completely hopeless like I did back then when I was a kid.

Kimi seeming not to take the awkward silence to well started shoving me to the boy's bathroom, "He's waiting for you Yun-Yun! Hasn't somebody told you 'never to keep your man waiting' for you?" She asked. "Actually no...You'd be the first Kimi-san..." I said giving up the fight. "_geesh no wonder you're an uke..._" I heard her mumble, but couldn't say anything as she pushed me into the bathroom.

I sighed, feigning defeat and more into the bathroom, I felt such like a fool. "Kakeru?" I said weakly.

"Kakeru's not hear...leave a message after the beep...B-E-E-P!" I perked up immediately when I heard his soft voice. His soft soothing voice... "Kakeru...I know you're in here so you might as well give up..."

**Manabe's POV**

I sighed softly as I lifted my feet somehow thinking that it would hide me from Yuki. But I was wrong on that. "Kakeru-san please..." I heard him say, but I just stayed in the stall. "No." I replied stubbornly, until Yuki walked over to the stall and opened it. Damn I thought I locked it...guess not...

Looking up at Yuki I was almost torn apart, he looked so sad. His fists were clenched and his lips were trembling as he looked down at the ground, the only thoughts that were flying through my head were, _I caused this_ and _I want to ease his pain_. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled softly, "I wasn't thinking right...wasn't in the right state of mind when I—"

"—I DON'T CARE!" Yuki said cutting me off as he advanced towards me. I winced and closed my eyes thinking he was going to sock me like he usually would, but he didn't. I expected his soft delicate hands to punch the living day lights out of me, but he didn't.

"I—I—" he stammered out as he sat in my lap. _(A.S. yes they're still in the bathroom...and yes Kakeru is indeed still sitting on the toilet. Go figure Yuki has talent)_

What Yuki did next shocked me to next Tuesday. He kissed me. He_ kissed me!!_ Me of all people, well—I must admit I can be pretty annoying...but nonetheless he kissed _me_! I thought as Yuki pulled away apprehensively and whispered, "I love you..." softly in my ear.

"Hot damn Sohma" I said loosening my necktie. "That was one helluva kiss...lets see how shall I repay you—" I said, pondering for a while, making Yuki more pissed then embarrassed. "Dammit Manabe—" he got out as I placed my hands on his waist, leaning in to kiss him.

It was pretty funny to see his facial expression change from pissed off to blushing as he let a moan escape. _Yuki Sohma is now all mine_, I thought as I began exploring Yuki. _(A.S. in more ways then one...but please, keep your mind set on pg-13!!)_

**Normal P.O.V.**

As the events unfolded Yuki and Manabe's friends all gathered outside the bathroom.

"I knew the pansy would do something like that..." Kyo said, "After loosing to me come on..." It was true Yuki did loose to Kyo. Yuki lost Tohru, but none of that mattered now that he had Manabe.

Tohru stood there with a smile slapped on her face, "I think it's sweet." Machi and Kimi soon agreed on her with that, "I didn't want Yuki to keep lying to himself; it was hurting him and my brothers too stupid to do anything about it." Machi said softly.

Hatsuharu stood there smiling, it's nice that you've moved on from me, Tohru and finally found someone else. He thought.

Out of no where Yuki's fan club passed by the small group by the bathroom, "Whats this??" Minami, the new Prince-Yuki president, asked.

"Oh it's just two boys makin' out" Hatsuharu put bluntly.

"Oh—well..." Minami said pausing as she glanced in the bathroom. "YUKI-KUN'S GAY?!" Minami screeched as she fainted.

The rest of her posse didn't dare look in the bathroom and took Minami's faint to heart, and ran off to the Prince-Yuki club room, leaving Minami on the floor.

"What was that?" Manabe asked in between sucking on Yuki's neck, leaving a love bite.

"Don't wo—worry about it" Yuki said, his breath hitching as he moaned in pleasure.

**- - -OWARI- - -**

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Yei for crack smut!! 

Manabe: It wasn't crack! It was...ART!

Yuki: (sighs and rolls his eyes) you two are idiots...

Anonymous Saru: Why thank you! But oh if the writing style seemed to change (i.e. in thoughts) that's coz I kinda abandoned the story and came back to it today...dun eat me (hides underneath her rock) But GOD! I forgot Minami's name and Makoto (old school president) and that other girl...I didn't want to add her in anyways...if anyone knows the old yuki-kun fan club prezzie then yay for juu! Could you tell me? I ish lazy and don't want to look through all the manga again (huggles)

Yuki: That's coz you're lazy Kanae

Anonymous Saru: haha STFU Yuki :D, but oh if it seemed like I was Kyo bashing I wasn't...I hearts Kyo and I think that they should focus more on Kyo in the manga...but nuu it's to Yukicentric... but anywhoo for those who actually read this I hearts you!!! And if you think I should write a sequel then tell me...as I mentioned before the story I don't mind in writing one (altho it'll take a while...this story was just spur of the moment)

Manabe: and oh if Kanae forgot to mention, she goes by calling me Manabe...even though that's my last name. Just to clear up any confusion (smile)

Anonymous Saru: yesh...I used the manga as a LOT of reference (I pick up small random things) half of the stuff is in there that's in this Ficcy. But yeah I think Yuki's the only one to call Manabe, "Kakeru" (well when he's not pissed off) so that's why I used Kakeru...

Hiro: (stares pointedly) I think you're confusing the readers even more...sorry for that...Kanae can be scatterbrained half the time...

Anonymous Saru: You're so MEAN HIRO-KUN! (cry) well anywhoo Hope you liked the story!


End file.
